Clases de Educación Carnal
by MissCandyLu
Summary: Hanji y Erwin son dos cadetes inexpertos en el tema sexual, pero luego de una clase en la academia decidirán llevar la teoría a la práctica. EruHan/Lemon.


_**Hola a todos :3 regreso con este two-shot que se me ocurrió mientras me planchaba el pelo Lol xD la inspiración se me vienen en cualquier momento y lugar xD **_

_**Es una idea loca que paso por mi cabeza de repente, bueno ya verán de que hablo xd **_

_**Con cariño para todos los amantes de esta pareja que me parece perfecta 3 *0* :D **_

_**Disclaimer: SNK no me pertenece, es propiedad del torturador de rubios, asesino en serie y Mangaka: Hajime Isayama ^_^ **_

_**Nota: antes de ir a lo que ustedes quieren leer huehuehue xD pues meteré una historia, no me gusta mucho escribir cosas pervertidas sin aunque sea un poco de trama :p… algo más, los personajes pueden caer en el Ooc en ciertos momentos, pero si a ustedes como a mi, eso les vale un soberano cacahuate, pues lean xD no quiero arena, estoy harta de la arena :0 **_

_**Sin mas! … A leer! :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Clase de Educación "Carnal" **_

_**Capítulo 1**_

"_**El Libro" **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_En la mañana de un domingo tranquilo de primavera, el comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento Erwin Smith, estaba disfrutando de una taza de café en su oficina. Sentado frente a la ventana se deleitaba con su humeante y deliciosamente recién preparada bebida; pero más que su café, definitivamente la mejor parte de ese día y en especial de sus mañanas, era esa dulce y tranquilizadora paz de la que podía disfrutar en el lugar. Siendo casi siempre el primero en levantarse, no había nadie que pudiera molestarlo, al menos a esa hora. Los domingos por la mañana, eran el único momento de su ocupada semana en que podía descansar y tomarse un rato para estar a solas consigo mismo, ya que su ocupada vida entre misiones suicidas y montañas de papeleo le agobiaban demasiado. _

_A pesar de que por la tarde ya tenía su agenda ocupada, todos los domingos después del mediodía y aunque sea un par de horas, eran apartadas y destinadas a su excéntrica novia, la sargento Hanji Zoe. _

_Algo que lo reconfortaba mucho, era pasar el tiempo con ella, aunque a veces se la pasaran trabajando mientras estaban juntos, saberla a su lado era suficiente para que sus fines de semana y todos los días de su vida estuvieran completos. En ocasiones podía llegar a ser molesta con su obsesión por los titanes, con su exagerada forma de reaccionar y su manía de hablar sin parar, que por momentos parecía no respirar de lo rápido que decía algo sin detenerse. Pero haciendo a un lado todas esas cosas, que en lugar de molestas le parecían graciosas, ella era su contraparte ideal; y eso lo supo, desde la primera vez que la vio en la academia. _

_Gracias a Hanji, sus días desde que tenía diez y siete años, nunca volvieron a ser lo que fueron antes de ella e incluso hasta el día hoy, sus locuras y todas las sorpresas que le daba a diario, eran la razón de que sin importar que pasara y en qué momento difícil estuviera, sonriera ante la vida. Ella era todo lo que buscaba en una mujer; lista y divertida, pero además, hermosa por dentro como por fuera; o al menos para él, así lo era. Aunque por otro lado, ella también podría llegar a resultarle un punto de mucho estrés; ya que desde que eran cadetes, siempre la vio como una niña a la que hay cuidar; llegando al punto en el que a veces hasta el mismo Erwin Smith, se preocupaba de que algunos de sus locos planes fallara y ella terminara gravemente lastimada o peor. _

_Erwin sonrío inconscientemente al pensar en ella, y revolviendo con una cuchara su café, suspiró con nostalgia; empezando a recordar aquellos días en los que ambos eran dos chicos solamente, con ideas revolucionarias en la mente y muchos ideales en el corazón…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***FLASH BACK***_

_***Campo de entrenamiento de la academia militar**_

_**Varios años antes…***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_—¡Cadetes firmes! ¡Saludo uno! Comandante Shadis, ¡atención! — gritó un soldado con expresión dura, indicando que el entrenamiento había comenzado y que el comandante encargado de la academia, estaba presente para dar sus palabras de bienvenida _

_—Descanse teniente— dijo el comandante con voz firme al soldado que acababa de dar la voz de alerta _

_El comandante Keith Shadis empezó a caminar entre las filas de cadetes, observando con su mirada fría y atemorizante, los rostros de los nerviosos aspirantes a soldados._

_—Estamos aquí hoy, para dar inicio a los próximos tres años de entrenamiento a los que serán sometidos. Espero que ya estén enterados de cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, Si no pueden soportar el entrenamiento…¡ se van!. Si desobedecen mis órdenes… ¡se van! Si me hacen quedar mal ante mis superiores… los mato y luego ¡se van! Aquí yo mando, yo soy la autoridad y la disciplina, si alguien tiene un problema con eso le pido amablemente que… se ¡largggeeee! ¡¿Ha quedado claro chiquillos del demonio?! — pregunto a todos los cadetes, pero fijándose en uno en particular, clavando sus ojos en el chico, que sudaba a mares de los nervios _

_—¡Señor,si señor! — respondieron todos al mismo tiempo. Shadis medio sonrió complacido y dejo atrás al chico que observaba, siguiendo su camino entre las filas, a lo que el muchacho suspiro con alivio al sentirse libre de su mirada _

_—Bien pequeños engendros, ya saben porque estamos aquí, no hay necesidad que yo se los diga. Para ser soldados deben entrenar duro porque si no mueren en el entrenamiento ¡morirán en batalla! Esto no es un juego y desde ahora están en mis manos… ¡bienvenidos a mi infierno malditos mocosos! JAJAJA— Shadis reía con falsa maldad, asustando a los cadetes que por fuera tenían una expresión invariable, pero por dentro estaban rogando al cielo por sus pobres almas _

_En realidad él no pensaba así, pero este era el ejército y no un jardín de niños. En las manos de estos hombres y mujeres estaba el futuro de la humanidad, además de enseñarles el combate, debían aprender carácter y disciplina. Por otro lado era bien conocido entre los oficiales, que todas esas palabras e intimidación eran como una tradición en el ejército, el famoso "rito de iniciación" así que era perfectamente normal la situación. _

_Después de darle un corto vistazo a los espirantes que estaban dentro de su alcance visual, empezó con el interrogatorio a todos los jóvenes cadetes preguntándoles ¿por qué estaban dispuestos a sufrir esos tres años en la academia? ¿Cuál era la meta que perseguían al entrar al ejercito?_

_ Uno tras otro fueron respondiendo, mas sin embargo ninguna respuesta parecía satisfacerle, a todos les ridiculizo y muchos salieron terriblemente humillados, pero ya llegado a cierto punto, lo que realmente importaba, era que una vez que él iba hacia el siguiente ya dejaría de hostigarlos. Camino un poco mas frente a las filas y a lo lejos pudo divisar a su "próxima víctima" …_

_—¡Hey! ¡Tu chico! —dijo fijándose en la primera persona de una de las últimas filas. Todos los chicos de esa fila se tensaron al instante. —tu nombre…— pidió mientras observaba la lista de cadetes ingresantes de ese año_

_—¡Hanji Zoe, señor! — dijo fuerte y claro, apretando aun mas los puños sobre su espalda y corazón _

_—Zoe ¿eh? … además de tener voz de chica estas infringiendo las reglas del uniforme, el reglamento dice claramente que el cabello largo solo se les permite a las mujeres, los hombres deben pórtalo corto … — explicó y acerándosele mas al rostro, viéndola directamente a los ojos le gritó— ¡¿QUE NO SABES LEER MOCOSO?! — Hanji apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como sus oídos retumbaban por el fuerte grito _

_Todos los demás cadetes se hicieron los desentendidos; seguían viendo hacia adelante, más estáticos y rígidos que antes. "Otra vez la habían confundido con un chico", pensó. _

_Era verdad que ella no era lo que llaman "una mujer con grandes atributos" pero a sus cortos quince años, su cuerpo aún no estaba completamente desarrollado. Era una chica esbelta es verdad, tenia curvas igual que todas, altura promedio como muchas, la única diferencia con la demás era que su pecho no era tan "imponente" como los de las otras muchachas de su edad y los apodos como "plana" y "tabla de planchar" no se hacían esperar. Aunque eso le importaba un comino, ella quería destacar por su inteligencia y sus habilidades, no por una cara bonita o un pecho voluptuoso _

_ La castaña abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada de su superior aun clavada sobre su rostro. Sintiendo como una pesada gota de sudor caía por su cien y luego bajaba hasta su mejilla, trago con fuerza y tomando todo el valor del que pudo hacerse en ese momento, habló —se-señor, tengo voz, cabello largo y nombre de chica… porque soy una chica…— dijo con las mejillas coloradas, desviando la mirada, mientras se escucharon susurros y algunas risas burlescas por lo bajo. _

_Shadis sintiéndose incrédulo, miro otra vez a sus registros; "tiene razón… es una chica" pensó. Exhalando algo arrepentido, sin quitar sus ojos de los papeles que sostenía y volviendo a un tono de voz más suave, habló — solo dime por que estas aquí y te dejo en paz… _

_Hanji asintió y de un momento a otro su expresión cambio de vergüenza a emoción. Juntando sus manos, con los dedos entrelazados y con ojos llenos de ilusión, respondió —Pues verá usted señor comandante…estoy aquí porque deseo con todo mi ser, salir de los muros…_

_ Todos los presentes no pudieron evitar verla con asombro, en especial un chico rubio de ojos azules que estaba de pie en la fila del lado. — ¡Sueño con ir afuera! ¡Descubrir nuevas cosas y observar los titanes de cerca!…¿sabía usted que los titanes han sido muy poco estudiados, a pesar de que la información es una de las armas más importantes e indispensables en nuestra lucha?… ¡yo quiero cambiar eso! — dijo la chica sonriendo mientras sus ojos marrones brillaban. Los demás la vieron con lástima "esta morirá pronto" pensaron _

_Shadis sonrío de lado —¿así? Pues sí, tienes razón no han sido estudiados con detenimiento… ¿puedes adivinar porque ? — Hanji se quedó pensativa y luego de unos segundos miro a su comandante confundida y negó con la cabeza _

_El comandante tomo aire — ¡POR QUE ESAS MALDITAS BESTIAS SE COMEN TODO HUMANO QUE SE LES CRUZE ENFRENTE!... Nadie ha podido acercarse demasiado y si se han acercado lo suficiente o logran descubrir algo, ¡no son capaces de volver para contarlo! — dijo mirándola de cerca con molestia. _

_Todos se sintieron aterrados, al ver la mirada lúgubre y curiosa en los ojos de Shadis —pero ahora dime, estoy ansioso por oírlo. Si logras graduarte… ¿cómo harás eso posible?_

_Hanji se acomodó sus lentes, los cuales reflejaron un destello lleno de determinación —¿pues como mas va a ser? Atrapando uno y trayéndolo dentro de los muros. Solo así lograremos estudiarlos con calma, rodeados por la seguridad que las murallas ofrecen— dijo satisfecha. Al instante todos comenzaron a murmurar nuevamente _

_—¡Silencio! — Gritó exasperado Shadis, dejando el lugar callado otra vez. — ¡¿traer un titán dentro de los muros?! — Preguntó sorprendido, conteniendo la risa — ¡Que semejante estupidez has dicho muchacha! JAJAJA — las burlas del comandante se oían por todo el campo — como que lo único que cargas en tu cabeza, es tu deschavetado cabello JAJAJA — se mofaba sin consideración _

_Hanji se sintió horriblemente ofendida, se había burlado de su sueño y además le había dejado como una completa retrasada; así que en su enojo no pudo evitar cuestionar las palabras del comandante —pues ya que usted no tiene ni un mísero cabello en su cabeza de sandia pulida y no debe preocuparse porque el cabello despeinado le robe la inteligencia. Siendo todo un comandante, debería tener la suficiente perspicacia para darse cuenta que es la única forma en la que los titanes pueden ser estudiados, sin muchos riesgos— dijo seria, en posición firme y viendo fijamente hacia adelante _

_Shadis se quedó sorprendido ante el valor de la chica. Había que tener agallas para decirle algo como eso, a alguien como él. Todos los presentes se quedaron callados, pensando al mismo tiempo, cual si tuvieran telepatía: "que se dé por muerta".. ._

_El comandante la tomó con una mano por el cuello de la chaqueta —¡Maldita mocosa!¡tendré que enseñarte a respetar! — dijo levando su otra mano, listo para soltarle una bofetada _

_Hanji cerró los ojos esperando el impacto en su rostro, pero antes de que la paseada mano de Shadis se posara en su rostro, escucho la voz de alguien —¡Señor! ¡Cadete Erwin Smith a sus órdenes! — en ese momento, Shadis se detuvo y volteo a ver al rubio de manera sombría _

_—¿Y a ti quien te llamo? Smith…— preguntó aun sosteniendo a la chica por su chaqueta. Esta abrió los ojos con lentitud y observando en la dirección por donde había oído la voz, se encontró inmediatamente con unos profundos y flamantes ojos azulados _

_—Nadie señor, es solo que…—contrariado, Erwin vio a los ojos a Hanji y aun sintiéndose presa del miedo que le infundía aquel hombre, trago fuerza y prosiguió —¡estoy ansioso por decirle porque estoy aquí! _

_Shadis olvidó instantáneamente a Hanji y la soltó de su agarre, enfocándose en el chico rubio y con una sonrisa macabra pidió que prosiguiera — ¿Dime? Quiero escuchar tu historia…_

_Erwin retuvo aire — Estoy aquí porque quiero ser el comandante de la legión de reconocimiento y ¡liberar a la humanidad de su esclavitud! ¡Algún día los humanos volverán a vivir fuera de estos muros! — respondió con voz segura, afianzando con fuerza los puños en su saludo militar. _

_Esa no era la verdadera razón por la que había entrado a milicia, o al menos no era la única razón, pero para que Shadis se olvidara de Hanji tenía que decir algo igual de disparatado que ella, así él enfocaría toda su atención en su persona y dejaría en paz a la chica. Por alguna razón, no soportó el ver que le hicieran daño a esa desconocida, sintió innatamente el deseo de protegerla, y Por supuesto Erwin, estaba enterado del cargo de Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento que un día ostentó Shadis. Sabía que si decía eso, captaría su atención de al instante _

_Shadis sintió mucha curiosidad por ese chico "con aires de grandeza". Acercó su rostro de manera intimidante hasta el del rubio, que seguía viendo hacia el frente sin apartar la vista y sin parpadear, sabía que si miraba los ojos de ese hombre, su temor podría dominarlo_

_El hombre mayor entrecerró los ojos y con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, dijo — ¿ósea que quieres mi puesto? — Erwin se tensó al oír a pregunta _

_—¿Señor? — preguntó confundido_

_—Sí, mi puesto. Meses atrás era el comandante de le Legión de Reconocimiento, pero por la gran cantidad de bajas en el frente decidí pasarme una temporada en la academia y ver con mis propios ojos, en que estamos fallando. ¿Por qué tanta gente muere? ¿acaso nuestra formación es indebida? ¿Debemos cambiar las técnicas que enseñamos? ¿Reformar su plan de estudios?. Estoy aquí para ver los errores e intentar repararlos. Pero nuevamente, al finalizar este año volveré a mi antiguo puesto. Un comandante interino dirige la Legión en mi lugar, bajo mi supervisión. Ustedes son el futuro y yo, como comandante de la Legión y por consiguiente el más interesado en que su formación sea la mejor para que en la primera expedición no mueran la mitad de los entran y estar alimentando a esos desgraciados con mis soldados, he venido a cambiar lo que haga falta… _

_Erwin se detuvo a pensar en que ese hombre en realidad no era lo que parecía y si estaba aquí "rebajándose con unos chiquillos insignificantes" como pensarían algunos, era porque en realidad ya estaba arto de ver tanta gente morir frente a sus ojos, sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Pensó que era un hombre inteligente y un buen líder al preocuparse así por su gente; se dio cuenta que ser un líder no era solo mandar y dirigir batallas, también un buen líder piensa en sus hombres y les escucha, obteniendo su lealtad de forma voluntaria y no solo infundiéndoles temor, enseñándoles que por pequeño que sea su rango, son importantes, porque al formar parte de un unidad, todos ellos con sus acciones contribuyen a la gloria de la humanidad. En ese momento se le ocurrió que su idea de convertirse en comandante algún día, no era tan mala y que si quería cambiar algo, debía llegar a la cima donde sería más fácil ejecutar sus planes. _

_Shadis lejos de molestarse, entendió la situación de inmediato y suavizando su expresión, le colocó una mano en el hombro a Erwin, viéndolo de forma relajada y con voz sincera, continuó — si quieres mi lugar, adelante, solo que debes estar consciente que para alcanzar tu meta debes esforzarte y hacer muchos sacrificios. No será algo fácil, pero nadie dice que no puedes intentarlo— Erwin se sintió alentado y asintió contento. — Se porque lo hiciste, querías ayudar a tu compañera, eso habla bien de ti, pero …¿la conoces al menos? — Preguntó. Erwin negó con la cabeza algo vacilante _

_—Ya veo, cuidas a los demás, eso es bueno. En fin …— apartó la mano del hombro de Erwin — No creas que tu y ella se quedaran sin castigo, irán a pelar todas las cestas llenas de papas y cebollas que hay en la cocina _

_Shardis dio media vuelta y seguido de su subordinado siguió su camino — ¡Es mejor que empiecen a pelar ya! ¡Pronto anochecerá y la cena es a las seis! _

_ Aunque ya iba alejado de ambos chicos, se dio la vuelta viéndolos fijamente de forma amenazante y con los ojos entrecerrados. — y si no cumplen a tiempo con su castigo…¡Estarán en graves problemas! ¡¿Entendido?! __— les gritó _

_ Erwin y Hanji respondieron al mismo tiempo — ¡si señor! _

_El teniente que acompañaba a Shadis gritó —¡Cadetes! ¡Rompan filas!¡la iniciación ha finalizado! — al escucharlo, todos comenzaron a moverse a sus barracas a descansar un rato y terminar de instalarse en sus camas. _

_Cuando todos se fueron, quedándose a solas en el campo, Hanji y Erwin se quedaron de pie uno frente al otro viéndose a los ojos, estudiando ambos la mirada del otro, para luego sonreírse mutuamente. Hanji se sentía algo nerviosa frente a su compañero, lo que para él no fue difícil notar, así que tratando de crear un acercamiento con su camarada de castigo, él fue el primero en dirigirse a ella _

_—Mucho gusto señorita Zoe, yo soy Erwin — dijo extendiéndole su mano con una sonrisa amigable _

_—Lo mismo digo Erwin, aunque puedes decirme Hanji— respondió sonriendo nerviosa y sin poder enfrentarle la mirada. Sus mejillas se pintaron de tenue tono rosa, al estrechar la mano del rubio y sentir la calidez de su piel _

_Al soltar la mano de Erwin, Hanji sonrió algo avergonzada —gracias por evitar que el comandante me golpeara, sé que me lo merecía por insolente, pero él se burló de mis sueño ¡no pude evitar enojarme! — dijo cruzando sus brazos indignada, pero después bajo su rostro triste —aunque… ya debería estas acostumbrada a esto. Desde niña todos se han reído de mis aspiraciones, me dicen que estoy mal y muy chiflada — afirmo exhalando resignada _

_Erwin le puso una mano en el hombro y con voz entusiasta, trató de animarla — A mí no me parecen descabelladas tus ideas, al contrario me parecen de lo más innovadoras y creo que tienes toda la razón _

_En ese instante los ojos de Hanji se iluminaron —¿enserio eso crees? — Erwin asintió_

_Hanji se sintió tan feliz de que alguien al fin alguien creyera en sus ideas, que no pudo evitar acercarse a Erwin y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas sin avisar. El chico rubio sorprendido por el inesperado abrazo se quedó estático, solamente percibiendo la sinceridad que había en ese gesto, sintiendo su rostro pálido y el ritmo de su corazón aumentar de inmediato_

_Hanji sin dejar de abrazarlo levanto la mirada hacia el rostro de Erwin, notando su extraña reacción —¿Pasa algo? Puedo oír tu corazón latir muy rápido con tan solo acercar mi oído a tu pecho ¿aun sigues nervioso por lo que dijo Shardis? — preguntó confundida _

_Erwin sudo frio y sin saber que decirle, finalmente asintió. Parecía que toda su capacidad analítica se iba un instante, al sentirse observado de forma tan directa, por esos grandes y brillantes ojos color caramelo. —¿Qu-que tal si nos vamos a la cocina? …no quiero que el comandante se moleste mas con nosotros por no cumplir sus órdenes — dijo esperando que la chica lo soltara, le gustaba el calor de ese cuerpo, su presencia y cercanía, incluso su olor, pero le hacía perder la lógica de sus pensamientos y el control de su cuerpo y eso, no era algo divertido para alguien como él_

_Un gran alivio sintió cuando Hanji le soltó y pudo recuperar su cordura —bueno entonces ¡vamos! — lo llamó riendo divertida, al ver la expresión de contrariedad en el semblante de Erwin; quien la observaba pasmado, incluso sin parpadear_

_Hanji se acercó a él de nuevo y paso repetidas veces su mano frente al rostro del chico, tratando de sacarlo de sus pensamientos — ¿Erwin? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería? _

_—¡No! …¡no te preocupes! No es nada— afirmo sonriendo nervioso — ¡vamos a la cocina! — dijo él, mientras caminaba deprisa dejándola atrás. Ella se quedó de pie, con una ceja levantada y un signo de interrogación en la mente "y dicen que yo soy rara" pensó, algo confundida _

_Cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico ya iba lejos, le gritó de manera muy familiar —¡Erwin!... ¡espérame! _

_Al oír su nombre dicho por esa voz, su corazón dio un brinco, haciéndolo detenerse de inmediato. — Gracias por esperar— dijo ella alcanzándolo, a lo que él solamente le respondió con una sonrisa. _

_***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Erwin sonrió feliz para sí mismo, ante el recuerdo de ese día en el que conoció a esa chica un tan pelicular y de la que quedó prendando desde el mismo instante en que la vio._

_ Fue hasta la mesa y volvió a llenar su tasa con café, regresando después a la silla tras su escritorio. Debía tomar su bebida con cuidado porque todavía estaba algo caliente. Mientras que todo estaba en calma y completo silencio, sopló su café y en el instante en que se disponía a darle el primer sorbo, su corazón dio un vuelco al oír un fuerte azote de la puerta, logrando que dé la impresión se tirara el café encima y poniéndose de pie al instante, intentó sacudirse el café caliente de los pantalones _

_—¡Te digo que no!...__¡ es imposible que adoptes a un titán y lo hagas tu mascota! No importa si mide tres metros! No puedes entrenar a una bestia sin cerebro, tal como lo harías con un perro! ¿Qué planeas? ¡¿Darle como premios brazos o piernas humanas cuando haga trucos?!__— gritó Rivaille entrando a la oficina de Erwin mientras discutía escandalosamente con Hanji. El era quien había azotado la puerta al abrirla _

_La castaña entró tras de él, encogiéndose de hombros e inflando sus mejillas con frustración —¡¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho?! Los titanes muestran señales de inteligencia, quizás con esfuerzo podrían entrenarse ¡así no habría necesidad de matarlos a todos!_

_El pelinegro se cruzo de brazos irritado —Oi Erwin … por lo que más quieras, dile a esta que se calle… ¡Ya me tiene arto! No sé cómo la soportas… — afirmó ya cansado _

_El comandante permanecía de pie junto a su escritorio, con puños y ojos cerrados, mientras que una pequeña venita palpitaba en su cien; encogido de hombros, sintió como debajo de sus humeantes, calientes y pegajosos pantalones , un ardor en la piel debido a la elevada temperatura de café, empezaba a hacerse presente. Hanji y Rivaille se quedaron viendo entre sí, para luego volver sus ojos hacia Erwin, quien se negaba a hablar y permanecía en esa posición, inmóvil y con el ceño fruncido _

_—Rivaille… Hanji …— dijo entre dientes —¿se puede saber porque pelean ahora? — preguntó serio. Hanji pudo reconocer de inmediato ese comportamiento y tono de voz en él, conocía a Erwin, estaba furioso. _

_— E-Erwin, te equivocas, no estábamos peleando— respondió algo preocupada. _

_Hanji miro a Rivaille indicándole que debía seguirle el juego —solo estábamos considerando la posibilidad de que se pudiera domesticar a los titanes…¡claro!... ¡Para fines meramente científicos y académicos! — justificó nerviosa, aunque por dentro sabía que todo lo que buscaba era una titánica mascota. El comandante la miro aún más enojado como respuesta. _

_— ¿ya mencione el bien de la humanidad? — dijo Hanji sonriendo insegura, tratando de mejorar su explicación _

_Por su lado, Rivaille se posiciono al par de Erwin, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda —Si… ya tranquilízate. Como dice el espécimen raro que tienes por novia … ¡digo! Como dice Hanji, solo estábamos conversando. — Erwin suspiro y quiso calmarse_

_Pero al momento siguiente Rivaille se puso levemente de puntillas (por obvias diferencias de altura) y le dijo al rubio, a manera de observación —Sabes Erwin, no es que quiera meterme pero… ¿hace cuanto no lavas tus pantalones? Están tan sucios que pareciera que les ha caído café encima…_

_En ese momento, el enojo del que había logrado liberarse, volvió como multiplicado por diez . —¿Pareciera que le ha caído café encima? ¡¿Eso crees?! — Dijo enfurecido, viéndolos a ambos muy disgustado — ¡ya estoy cansado de sus constantes peleas! ¡Con ustedes, tener un segundo de paz resulta casi imposible! — les regañó _

_Acto seguido el comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento salió de su oficina directo a su habitación, ahora tenía que perder tiempo valioso, en ir a cambiarse. _

_Hanji preocupada solo lo observó irse — Hhmm…Espero que este bien, parecía muy molesto — dijo sintiendo algo de culpa, pero aun ignorando la razón de su enojo _

_Rivaille se tiró al sillón de brazos cruzados — Déjalo, seguro no le has cumplido últimamente y por eso anda de mal humor… pobre… — bromeó_

_Hanji se le acerco despacio y le dio una manotada detrás de la cabeza a Rivaille — ¡Eres un sucio! — le gritó indignada. Rivaille la miro con odio, pero el golpe no podía regresárselo. _

_—Y para tu información, tenemos una vida de pareja saludable— dijo orgullosa _

_El pelinegro medio sonrió con malicia — eso se traduce en que cogen a cada rato _

_Hanji inflo su mejillas indignada y furiosa volvió a darle otro zape en la cabeza a Rivaille —e-eso no es cierto... —respondió apenada con las mejillas sonrojadas _

_Rivaille se levantó de su asiento de inmediato y tomo a Hanji por la muñeca —te lo advierto no vuelvas a pegarme — señaló soltándola y volviendo a sentarse — Además… no sé de qué te asombras, si yo mismo tengo el trauma de haberlos oído varias veces en esta misma oficina. ¿Dónde lo hacen? ¿En la mesa? ¿En ese sofá? ¿En la silla de su escritorio? o ¿ En el suelo sobre la alfombra? _

_Hanji se puso colorada hasta las orejas ente el comentario y más aún, por la naturalidad con la Rivaille hablaba del tema con ella. —e-eso… ¡a ti no te importa!— dijo alterada — yo no te ando preguntando cuantas mujeres metes a tu cuarto ¡¿crees que no lo sé?! — le gritó enojada _

_Rivaille sonrió de lado — por supuesto que no me interesa y si, no voy a negar lo segundo, soy hombre y tengo necesidades — habló despreocupado _

_Hanji volvió a encogerse de hombros —¡Eres un grosero!¡es imposible hablar de algo contigo! mejor me voy a seguir con mis investigaciones, ¡eso es más productivo que perder mi tiempo contigo! — afirmó dándose la vuelta _

_Rivaille suspiro cansado —Adelante, nadie te detiene… deja de perder el tiempo conmigo y ve a tender a Erwin, es importante que lo mantengas contento, así cumplirá mejor con su trabajo… piensa que le haces un bien a la humanidad— dijo con tono de burla _

_Hanji enojada, tomo la perilla de la puerta — ¡Eres despreciable! — le gritó antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de otro azote_

_Rivaille dejó escapar una risa sutil, adoraba molestar a Hanji con eso. Le encantaba ver su cara sonrojada y sus mejillas infladas, mientras le decía que era un pervertido. Así lograba vengarse de ella, por todas las bromas que siempre le hacía acerca de su estura y "amor" por la limpieza. _

_._

_._

_._

_Mientras tanto en la habitación del comandante, Erwin abrió la puerta, entrando resignado por un nuevo cambio de ropa. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejo sobre la cama, quitándose las botas y el pañuelo café en su cintura, empezó a desatar las hebías de su equipo de arneses. _

_Aflojándose con una mano el pequeño distintivo que siempre llevaba en el cuello; se desabotono la camisa blanca, quitándosela y dejando al descubierto su marcado torso, observó con molestia las manchas de café en la tela blanca, mientras que poniendo la camisa sobre una silla exhaló ampliamente como si con esta acción expulsara todo su malestar. Se quito los pantalones y entrando al baño limpió con agua fría el café en su piel, que aun estaba irritada por la quemadura, al menos el agua fría logro disminuir el ardor. _

_Busco entre su ropa, otra camisa y pantalones blancos, poniéndoselos rápidamente, pero antes de que acabara de vestirse, algo llamo su atención y aun sin cerrar los botones de su camisa y pantalones blancos; se quedó quieto de repente, viendo una punta triangular en el fondo del cajón, la cual sobresalía debajo de sus camisas blancas dobladas; aquello que parecía ser la esquina un libro. _

_Apartó la ropa y levantó el objeto viéndolo con detenimiento y para su sorpresa lo reconoció de inmediato ¿Qué hacia este libro escondido debajo de su ropa? Hacía años que no lo veía, incluso pensó que se había perdido… esto solo podía ser obra de Hanji. _

_Pensando en que aun era temprano y tenía algo de tiempo, se sentó en su cama y empezando a hojear el libro, nuevamente los recuerdos de esos días en la academia volvieron a su mente…_

_***FLASH BACK* **_

_***Aula de clases, Academia Militar. **_

_**Varios años antes***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_—¡Buenos días Erwin! ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? — dijo una chica castaña mientras señalaba el lugar que estaba junto él _

_—Buenos días Hanji— sonrió —adelante, puedes sentarte — le indicó contento _

_—¡Gracias! — expresó amable, mientras tomaba asiento _

_—¿Acaso sabes de tratará la clase de hoy? — Preguntó ella — Nos dijeron que era una clase especial, que solo se nos dará una vez en los tres años de entrenamiento; pero a decir verdad no me imagino que sea— dijo confundida, mientras arreglaba papel y pluma sobre su escritorio _

_Erwin se encogió de hombros — quien sabe, no dijeron mucho sobre de que trataría, además siento que cuando alguien preguntaba, evadían la pregunta— respondió sintiéndose algo intrigado _

_Hanji estaba a punto de seguir con la plática, pero en ese momento entro su profesor de clases teóricas, haciendo que al instante, el salón completo se quedara en silencio. — Buenos días soldados — saludó, poniendo sus cosas sobre su escritorio ubicado al frente a la clase._

_ Todos se pusieron de pie al momento, haciendo el saludo militar —¡Buenos días señor! — dijeron los soldados a un tiempo _

_—Descansen, pueden sentarse — indicó el maestro a sus alumnos y estos obedecieron _

_Por alguna extraña razón, esa mañana en particular; el profesor tenía una pelicular expresión de seriedad en su rostro, tanto así, que incluso todos lograron notarlo. En silencio, el hombre a cargo de la clase, caminó delante de los soldados de la primera fila y viendo el campo de entrenamiento a través de la ventana, empezó su explicación — El día hoy tendremos una clase que no tiene mucho que ver con su entrenamiento en sí; más bien es algo que suponemos que es importante que sepan. El comandante Shardis considera que esta clase debe incluirse en la formación de sus soldados y a partir de este año será introducida producto de las nuevas reformas a su plan de estudios._

_Sintiéndose aún más confundidos y curiosos, todos se quedaron viendo con sus compañeros de al lado, intrigados y volteando a ver de nuevo hacia el frente, esperaron con algo de impaciencia las próximas palabras de su profesor… pero lo anterior fue lo único que este se limitó a decir. _

_Ya fuera por sorpresa o por vergüenza, la mayoría abrió sus ojos ampliamente, cuando el maestro encargado de la clase, caminó hasta el pizarrón y aparentando mucha seguridad, terminó de escribir en el mismo, las palabras: "Clase de Educación Sexual" _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno, hasta aquí llega la primera parte :3 espero haya sido de su agrado, ya veremos cómo se desarrolla esta interesante clase xD y que efectos produce en la mente de los cadetes ;) huehuehue (sobre todo en la mente de los dos en los que centra la historia, Hanji y Erwin :3) **_

_**Quiero disculparme porque hace meses prometí esto a algunas personas, pero por razones de peso y que además me costó un poco escribirlo porque no me gustaba como quedaba, me tarde en publicarlo, incluso tenia la historia a medio acabar en mis archivos en la compu, y hace como dos días me encontré con el, lo releí y decidí terminarlo x3 (me sentía en un dilema si incluir la parte en el campo de entrenamiento, donde Hanji y Erwin se conocen :3 pero es que me pareció bien xD así que no lo pude excluir, porque podría haber dejado lo perver de un solo, pero como dije arriba, me gusta escribir un poquito de trama :v ) **_

_**Por esa razón me gustaría muchísimo saber sus opiniones :D y que les pareció esta nueva locura que escribí xD así que dejen sus Reviews! :D Favs o Follows son bienvenidos :D **_

_**Gracias por tomarse un tiempo aquí leyendo esta historia :3 y nos vemos el próximo! Que ya sería el desenlace x3**_

_**Se cuidan ^_^ **_

_**Bye! Bye! :D **_


End file.
